


Brewing Love

by takeitoffhemmo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 6, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: Victor’s a barista at The Brew, incredibly lonely and incredibly bored. Everything changes when a beautiful man with brown eyes and blue glasses begins reading at the coffee shop.Yuuri. Victor can’t look away, and he can’t figure out how to get a date either. Things become even more complicated when Yuuri comes with a friend (or boyfriend?) to the shop one day. Will Victor get the courage to ask him out?





	Brewing Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lot of Victuuri fluff, please enjoy!

The bell dings as another customer walks in. Victor looks up from his phone to greet them and forgets how to breathe. The man who just walked in is beautiful. Blue-rimmed glasses rest on his nose, framing soft brown eyes that scan the menu above Victor’s head. Messy black hair sits upon his head and he’s wearing a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt and jeans rolled at the ankles. Victor thinks he might be in love. He definitely believes in love at first now after seeing this man. 

The man tilts his head in question at Victor and he attempts pulls himself together. 

“Hello! Welcome to The Brew! What can I get for you?” he says while offering the most dazzling smile he can. 

“Erm, I’d like a mocha with dark chocolate, please,” the man replies. Even his voice is beautiful. Victor is definitely smitten. 

“Sure! That’ll be 4.50,” he says. The man offers him a 5 dollar bill and Victor gives him his change. “What name should this be under?” he asks, anticipation slightly tipping him forward. 

“Yuuri,” the man, no, _Yuuri_ , says. 

“Splendid!” Victor says and writes the name on a cup. He considers adding his number too, but decides that’s too forward and too soon. 

He makes the drink for Yuuri and then calls his name. Yuuri takes the hot drink from Victor’s hand and offers a warm smile before moving towards one of the cushioned chairs and taking out a book. He spends the rest of the afternoon curled in the chair with his book and Victor catches himself staring far too many times. He hopes Yuuri hasn’t noticed. 

Unfortunately, Yuuri does notice. After he safely tucks his book back into his bag, he glances back at Victor and waves. Stunned, Victor waves back. Yuuri smiles again as he turns away and exits the shop. Victor immediately slumps against the counter. _Oh god_ , Victor’s in deep. 

Yuuri comes back often after that. He orders a mocha or a tea and then sits in a chair and reads. Sometimes he brings his laptop and quickly taps away at the keys for hours. Every time, he smiles at Victor when he enters and waves before he leaves. Victor knows he needs to make a move soon. It won’t be awkward now if he asks Yuuri out, right? 

The next time Yuuri visits the shop though he’s accompanied by another man. Victor learns his name is Phichit when he orders a mango smoothie. Yuuri laughs with Phichit and they appear incredibly close. Victor’s never seen this side of Yuuri at all before. He watches as they sit close together in what Victor now thinks of as Yuuri’s corner, and animatedly talk with each other. Phichit is the most animate though, throwing his hands up to emphasize whatever he’s talking about. Yuuri shorts and teases Phichit back easily. He looks so happy and comfortable. Are they dating? 

Victor doesn’t get to watch them as much as he’d like though when more customers begin showing up. The shop’s busier than usual today, so he ends up making drinks and taking orders most of the afternoon. Every once and awhile he does glance back at Yuuri and Phichit, a pang in his heart every time. At one point, Yuuri leaves for the bathroom, so Victor glowers at Phichit who doesn’t seem to notice. They could just be good friends. _Or they're dating_ , an insistent thought in the back of his mind supplies unhelpfully. 

Finally when Yuuri and Phichit go to leave, Yuuri waves and smiles like always, Victor returning the gesture, still unsure of their relationship. Should he still ask Yuuri out? He must’ve read the situation completely wrong. Has Yuuri ever actually shown interest in Victor? Suddenly, he doesn’t know. Maybe the smiles and the waves and the blushing don’t mean anything. Maybe Yuuri’s just an incredibly nice guy. That’s probably it. He’s just very nice and very happy with Phichit. Despite convincing himself this, Victor still hopes that Yuuri isn’t dating anyone though. 

When Yuuri visits again he’s alone and seems especially nervous. His hands play at the hem of his shirt while he stands in line and he occasionally chews his lip while glancing around the shop. When it’s his turn to order he looks up at Victor with those big, brown eyes and asks, “Is there, um, anything you’d recommend?” 

Oh. Yuuri’s changing the script today. He’s never asked for Victor’s opinion on his order before. He wonders what’s caused Yuuri to change the routine. Regardless, he’ll still answer the question. Tapping a finger against his chin, Victor considers what to say. 

“You could try a caramel latte maybe. Or perhaps, a fruit smoothie,” Victor replies. 

Yuuri considers the options for a moment before replying, “I’ll try a caramel latte.”

Victor nods and then goes to make the drink. Yuuri leans against the counter and watches him pour espresso and add milk. Victor thinks he might’ve tried to say something, but the steamer is too loud so he doesn’t hear it. 

“What was that?” he asks. 

Yuuri shakes his head. “Ah, nothing.” 

Victor hands the completed drink to Yuuri who smiles and then takes a sip. “It’s good,” he compliments. 

“Thank you,” Victor says. 

Yuuri lingers for a few seconds and then moves to his usual chair by the window. Victor watches him curl his feet under himself and open his book. Yuuri’s hair looks almost golden with the sunlight reflected off it. Today’s quiet; no one’s in the shop besides Victor, his manager who mostly stays hidden, and Yuuri curled up in the chair. The only sounds the hum of the coffee machines and the soft swish of Yuuri’s book when he turns the page. He wonders what it’d be like dating Yuuri. He pictures Yuuri curled up on his own sofa, reading while Victor makes tea in the kitchen and then eventually joins Yuuri on the sofa to read too. He smiles, indulging himself with the fantasy, but then quickly remembers that maybe Yuuri already has that with someone else. 

“Victor,” Yuuri says quietly. 

“Hmm,” Victor replies, turning his focus back to the present. Yuuri stares at him from the large chair. 

“Would you, well, would you like to go out sometime? Maybe to lunch? We’re always here,” he says. 

Victor’s jaw drops. Did Yuuri just ask _him_ out? 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to! Sorry for bringing it up. Maybe I read this wrong? You can forget I said anything,” Yuuri continues. 

“Wait, you’re not dating Phichit?” Victor asks dumbly. His brain still hasn’t caught up to the fact _Yuuri asked him out_. 

Yuuri looks at him quizzically. “What? No. Phichit’s my best friend. We’re definitely not dating. Did you think that? When he came with me?” 

Victor feels absolutely ridiculous. He convinced himself Yuuri and Phichit were dating without talking to either of them about it. “Well, you looked very close with him,” he says in an attempt to defend himself. 

Laughing, Yuuri replies, “Oh god, I can’t wait to tell him.” He stands up then and approaches the counter. He gently grabs Victor’s hand before speaking again. “I promise I’m not dating Phichit and that I like you very much, so please come to lunch with me?” He looks up at Victor from under his lashes, and wow, is Victor so gone. 

“I’d love to go to lunch with you,” he replies, finally allowing himself to smile and relish in this moment. 

Yuuri grins as well, dropping Victor’s hand. “Great! We should exchange numbers too, yeah?” He pulls his phone from his pocket and slides it across the counter. 

Victor picks it up and enters his number, then texts himself. “There,” he says, handing the phone back. 

Their fingers brush against each other when Yuuri takes his phone back, and Victor feels his heart thump erratically. Yuuri is almost too much. 

Later, when Yuuri goes to leave the shop he blows Victor a kiss instead of waving and Victor prays for his poor heart. Yuuri will definitely be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos/comments are always appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/takeitoffhemmo) and [Tumblr](https://lukesgoggles.tumblr.com)!


End file.
